Falling for the enemy
by MinatoCrAZy
Summary: Alex Rider is now 19 years old, and is now a fully employed MI6 agent, he has been sent on a mission to investigate a young man and his family, who have been involved in some suspicious activities, for Alex, this was just a routine mission, however, Alex become much more involved then he ever expected when he falls in love with the sister of the mad man he is trying to stop.
1. Prologue

**Hi, i do not own the Alex Rider series, all the credit goes to Anthony Horowitz. Also, this is only my second story, and i am still trying to figure out how to work fan fiction, so if i make any mistakes, i apologize. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story, and please review. :3**

* * *

'thinking'

"speaking"

**PROLOGUE **

_Alex P.O.V_

'Shit' I thought, as I was running down back alleys, illuminated only by the moonlight, trying my best to evade the enemy's that were watching me, shrouded in the darkness, hidden from my sight, but I knew they were there, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike me down and deliver the final blow.

'Damn, like I would let that happen, I need to find an exit' I thought, while allowing my eyes to dart around in an attempt to find an exit. I saw an opening on my right, and waited until the last minute to throw myself into the smaller alley, confusing my pursuers. However, up ahead, I could already see the tall ominous wall that ensured my doom. I skidded to the halt before the wall.

'shit' I thought 'its too high to climb' I was stuck, and by the sound of it, the goons from R.S.P.F were just second away from rounding the corner into the alley I was stuck in. there was no escape.

"…"

I spun around. Hearing a soft, almost inaudible sound, and noticed a patch of darkness that seemed slightly darker then the surrounding shadows, I reached a hand out and watched as it passed through the shadows to disappear into the darkness, meeting no barrier, I could hear the pursuers turning into the alleyway and had knew I had no more time, without thinking, I threw myself into the inky blackness.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey, this is the first chapter, also, time for the disclaimer!

I do not own the Alex Rider series or any of the characters, they all belong to Anthony Horowitz! except for the story plot and my OC's. they are mine. :3

* * *

'thinking'

"speaking"

**2 days previously**

Alex Rider was currently sitting at home, reading his book, when the bank called, asking him to come in. sighing, he put down his book and grabbed his jacket.

"Hey jack" he called "The bank called, so I'm leaving"

Jack, Alex's housekeeper, who was like a sister to him, came down the stairs in a rush.

"Be careful, Alex, god knows why you didn't leave when you had the chance" she told him. After all, Alex had turned nineteen just a few months ago. When he was 18 he became a legal adult and was given the option of leaving MI6 permanently however, while Alex had been longing for a normal life for years, he knew that it was too late, he would never be able to live a normal life, he was too good at what he does, because of this, he decided to stay and become an official member of MI6. So for the past year, Alex had been working by his own choice.

"you know I try" he told her, after all, it was true, he doesn't purposely try to go and get killed by a bunch of complete psychos hell-bent on world domination. It just seemed to come naturally to him, not entirely his fault.

Leaving his house, he checked his car for any bombs or other dangerous devices before getting in and driving to the royal general bank. Without stopping, he walked right past the reception and straight to the elevators, he had been working here long enough that everyone knew him by now. Taking the elevator straight to the top floor, he knocked on the door of blunts office, without waiting for a reply, he walked straight in and sat down, ignoring the frown that bunt gave and the upward quirk or Mrs Jones lips as she attempted to refrain from smiling, everyone knew Mrs Jones had a soft spot for Alex, probably from likening Alex to her children that she unfortunately lost.

"so, what did you call me for, Blunt?"

"I would prefer it if you would show me more respect Alex, after all, I am your boss"

Alex just scoffed "You can't fire me or anything, I'm still you best agent, even if I am no longer a unsuspicious child agent"

Blunt couldn't retort to that, after all, it was true, the reason why Blunt had used Alex on so many missions in the past was due to his age making him seem unimportant and not a threat to the enemy's, however, now that Alex was an adult, he no longer had that advantage, but he was still the best agent that Blunt had.

"We have a mission for you" Mrs Jones told him, making Alex roll his eyes,

"Of course, what else, I didn't expect you to call me here just to have tea and gossip like old ladies"

Coughing, Blunt handed Alex a file.

"The man we want you to investigate is called Alan Warren, he is eighteen years old but he seems to have a history or gang involvements and crimes such as ritualistic animal abuse and slaughter, armed robbery and assault. Recently though, he seems to have stopped all of that and has become a model citizen. Of course, we don't believe that. There is something suspicious going on, it seems that Alan has not been going to work for a few months and is rarely seen, we want to know where he is suddenly disappearing to and what he is doing. Your mission is to go undercover and become friends with the family, try to befriend this Alan Warren and get him to include you in his activities. Your name while on this mission will be Alex Bradey. The rest of the details are in the file. Your mission will start in two days' time, so make sure to memorize all the details and see Smithers for your gadgets. Good luck, Agent Rider."

With that Alex got up and left, heading down to see Smithers, he already had a plan on how to become friends with the family, and that was by seducing Alan Warren's younger sister, Taylor Warren.

* * *

Hey, hope the first proper chapter was okay, also, I'm really sorry for any mistakes i have made, I'm kinda really tired right now, so i keep on making mistakes. Also, hopefully the next chapters will be longer, but I'm just so tired right now, so i am only writing small chapters. sorry.

Anyway, please review, constructive criticism is welcome.

hope you enjoy the story. :3

xx


End file.
